


Siblings

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Marauders era, OC, Ravenclaw, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex Black has no where to run.Lily Lupin doesn't know if she can trust people to hold her secrets.Alia Potter doesn't think she can live up to her brothers reputationAlexia Evans doesn't know where she fits in.They all meet on the train to hogwarts, and with the namestheir older siblings gave them, they try to navigate their new lives.
Kudos: 2





	1. Alex Black

Alex pov

5:00, August 19th

_beep._

_beep._

_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

_crash!_

_'_ ugh.. _.'_

I groaned, and stood up, dusting myself off. grabbing an outfit from my dresser, I put on some fingerless gloves and and a chain as a belt. Ajusting my binder, I looked in the mirror, and a surprising sight looked back at me. Huh. I looked kind of... nice.

Ruining the moment, my mother yelled my deadname, as she always did when she wanted something from me. sighing, I grabbed my bag and went to the door, where my ~~Aunt~~ Mother was waiting for me in the limo.

"Honestly (deadname) If you dont stop wearing such vulgar things, your going to end up just like that disgrace of a Black" I wanted to slap her, to yell at her that she was more of a disgrace then he would ever be, though maybe not to Black family values.

Once I saw diagon alley come into veiw, I jumped out of the car and headed for the shops 

Around a half an hour later, I came back to the car, now with several books _and_ a tabby cat. 

"What about your uniform?" she asked, examining my items.

"oh, i found some at home." I couldnt tell her the truth.

She nodded, and we sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

Once I was back at my bedroom, i carefully pulled the top off the box containing my uniform, the one Sirius had gotten for me

when I told him how anxious I was, about wearing the girls uniform at Hogwarts. I glanced at the box again, seeing that there was a note,

_dear Alex_

_don't fret. I've got your back._

_ Sirius _

_(p.s. look out for the names lupin, potter and evans at hogwarts. they'll take care of you. look out for snivellus.)_

A small smile crossed my face, untill I heard the click of the candles overhead go out.


	2. Lily Lupin

Lily’s POV

5:00, August 19th

BEEP!

I got up out of bed. Last night was not one of my best nights, it wasn’t much easier for Remus. I got dressed and walked out of my room and downstairs. I saw the couch in the living room with torn, I guess last night was worse than I thought.

Remus is already down here fixing the couch.

”Hey, Lil!” Remus says.

”Rem.” I reply.

I’m later in Diagon Alley. I get all my books, robes, etc. I also go to a pet store.

A bell rings in the pet store as I enter. My eyes immediately land on a pure black owl. I end up buying it and naming it Ember, then I head home.

Remus is still working in the couch when I enter. I pick up some stitching supplies and help him fix it. 

”How was the alley?” Remus asks.

”Interesting. I got an owl!” I reply. “I named it Ember!” 

”Cool!” He says. “Lil, when you get to Hogwarts, look for the names Potter, Evans, and Black. All in your year. I’m positive they’ll become your friends.” I nod.

”Potter, Evans, Black. Got it.” I reply, grabbing a piece of paper and writing the names down.


	3. Alia Potter

5:00 August 19th 

She glanced up at the clock above the door.

'shit.' she climbed back into her bed and tryed to fall asleep, barely able to control her exitement.

She was going to Hogwarts! The best Witchcraft and Wizardry school there is! She thought would burst if she had to wait 10 more days to go.

Later that morning, she went to the dining room to have breakfast with her parents. But as she rounded around the corner

"boo!" James called, jumping out at her.

"aahh!" she yelped in surprise. 'wait, I thought you were applying for a job as an auror?"

" Im going to, I just wanted to see my little sis off to Hogwarts first!" he replied, tightly embracing her. " Now, we'd better get to london, so eat quick and then we'll floo there."

nodding, she took a seat and started eating.

Once she was done, she went to go get ready, she put on a lot of leather, and when A lot of leather is said, it means A LOT.

She went to Diagon alley with James and got all her books and other stuff. Then she found a pet store.

”James! We are going to that pet store!” She says and she drags James to the Pet store where she saw a white owl. She ended up buying him and naming him Snowball.

Later she was reading in her room when a piece of paper came from under her door.

Alia, 

I’ve gone to apply, so I wanted to give you advice.

1: Look for the names Black, Evans, and Lupin. They’ll help you and be your friends.

2: Look out for Snivillus Snape.

3: Don’t mess with McGonigall. I learned that the hard way.

You won’t see me until Christmas if I get the job.  
Do good, sis.

-James


	4. Alexia Evans

Alexia’s POV  
5:00 August, 19

BEEP!

I woke up and got dressed. Lily, my sister, is probably already up.

”Alexia!” I heard Lily yell.

”Coming, Lily!” I yell back. I am NOT a morning person. I get dressed and walk downstairs. I see Lily and Petunia arguing yet again.

”I don’t want her there, Lily! She can’t be a freak like you!” Petunia yells.

”Alexia already got her letter! She’s going! Mum and Dad said so! I’ve already graduated and It’s amazing there!” Lily Argues. 

”Petunia! I’m going!” I shout and grab a piece of baguette and go back upstairs. 

I’m later in Diagon Alley, Lily guiding me through it.

”There’s Knockturn Alley, do not ever go in there! It’s where dark wizards go.” She tells me. I later have all my books including a kitten I named Cupcake.

”Alexia,” Lily said.

”Yeah?” I asked.

”Look for Potter, Lupin, and Black. All are in your year. They will be some friends you make.” She said. 

”Okay. Potter, Lupin, Black. Got it!” I replied. I only knew Potter, her boyfriend, but In the back of my mind, I could almost grasp a memory of her talking about the other two.

When we got back to the house, I tried my best to avoid Petunia, hoping she wouldnt notice the tiny kitten in my room when she came to yell at me for being a witch.

My mind drifted to the people who Lily had told me about.

Im pretty sure I know about the potters daughter, but I didn't know the other two...

"Well, I guess I'll just have to meet them and see!...Hopefully they dont hate me for being a muggle born...."

"No, Lily wouldn't tell me to make friends with Pureblood Slytherins!...would she?...."

After that, I tried not to think about it,thinking that what happens happens, and I've got the best sister to back me up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the train to hogwarts.

Alex Pov

7:15

I groaned and slipped out of bed, throwing on an outfit. I tiptoed across my room to the box, carefully packing it at the bottom of my trunk.

I treaded slowly down the hall, where a note was waiting for me.

(deadname),

I will not be able to see you off, but I hope you take these into consideration, for not following them will leave you homeless.

1\. you will be sorted into slytherin

2\. No dating mudbloods.

3\. stay away from Gryffindors

4\. none of this tranny nonsense.

5\. no dating any one not of a pureblood decendance.

"well, that ruins all my plans of things to do at Hogwarts!" I thought

A sudden pang of dread in my chest made me grab a quill and start writing a letter

Dear Sirius,

i'm deffinetly getting disowned. know any where I can stay this summer?

~Alex

I tied it around a barn owls foot and set it off, hoping he'd have an idea of how to help.

a few minutes later, I emerged from a fire place at the station and racked my brain for how to get to the plat form.

" Uhm, miss? do you know how to get to platform nine and three quarters?" I asked a woman with another kid around my age who was carrying a snowy owl with a tag on the cage, with Snowball written in quick, messy handwriting. She was also adorned In so much fucking leather she could rival Sirius.

" Oh, your a first year too?" I nodded. " Just walk into that wall there, Alia can show you." she said. I smiled at the girl next to her 

"hi.." she said, leading me over to the wall. 

" So, just walk through?" she nodded, and we walked through.

"woah..." I looked around, and saw that the train was leaving soon, so I grabbed Alias hand and climbed onto the train.

" Oh yeah, we should probably get a compartment!" she pointed at one of them "How about that one?"

" sure." I replied as we climbed into the compartment, seeing that there was already two girls sitting there, one reading a book and the other eating a baguette. I took a seat next to the one reading a book .

"What are you reading?" I asked her.

"oh... just percy jackson" she replied, not looking up from her book.

" really? I love that series! i have all the books in my trunk some where, maybe you can borrow them sometime!" I told her. " I'm Alex. Alex Black."

" Im Lupin. Lily Lupin." she replied, looking up from her book this time.

' So, this is Lupin, Thats one down, two to go.' I thought to myself, 

" hey" I looked up from the floor and saw that it was the girl with the baguette. “Your Black? The one Lily, my sister Lily mentioned?” She asked.

”Yes.” I replied. Lily closed her book and pulled out another one. But she hid by the window to read this one, turning pale.

”I’m Alia. Alia Potter.” The girl in leather said.

”So were we all mentioned to each other by our older siblings?” The baguette girl said. “Oh right, I’m Alexia Evans, and that’s Lily Lupin. I just met her, but she wasn’t that pale when I saw her reading that Perry Johnson book.” I laughed.

”You sound like Mr. D!” I said and Alia and Alexia looked confused.

”Who?” Alia asked.

”A character from Lily’s book, the Greek god of wine, Dionysus.” I reply. Alia, Alexia and I kept talking as Lily kept reading, turning deathly pale.

”You okay, Lily?” Alia asks her, trying to look at the book, but Lily moved it away so nobody could see it.

”Y-yeah. I guess.” She replied. We glanced at her, worry clear on our faces. “Guys, stop staring at me! I’m fine, just a depressing book!” Alia, Alexia and I glanced at each other and decided silently that Lily would tell us If she was sad or not. So we went back to talking and Lily regained her pale, terrified expression.

Alia, Alexia and I talked the entire trip, but Lily remained silent, turning paler by the second. Eventually we got to Hogwarts, and Lily closed her book, a tear trickling down her face, but she wiped it away.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily’s POV  
8:00am

BEEP! 

I got up and got dressed, I packed a bag with books for the train ride. It had two books. Percy Jackson, a favorite of mine, and a book on my kind, to help me understand more. Remus said it helped him understand more, but I don’t know if it’ll work for me.

”Lily! You need to eat!” Remus yelled. I sighed. 

“Coming, Rem!” I reply. I drag my trunk downstairs along with Ember and my books.

”You plan on reading on the train?” He asked as I got some toast.

”Yep, that one book that’s supposed to help me, and Percy Jackson: The lightning thief.” I reply. 

I later find myself in kings cross train station. I see two people and walk up to them.

”Hello! Do you know how to get to platform 9 3/4?” I ask them.

”Yes, we do. Alexia can show you.” One of the girls said. A smaller one came out from behind her.

”Follow me.” She said, I’d assumed this was Alexia. We ran through a barrier and we were in a crowded place. “Let’s get a compartment!” She said and I followed her into the train. We found a compartment and sat across from each other, I was by the window and Alexia was near the door.

I pulled out my Percy Jackson book to reread. Alexia pulled out baguette. Then I heard the compartment door open and two people came in, one sat next to Alexia, she was covered in leather. The other sat by me.

”What book are you reading?” He asked.

”Oh, just Percy Jackson.” I replied.

”Really? I love that series! I have the Books in my trunk! Maybe you could borrow them sometime! I’m Alex. Alex Black.” He said.

”I’m Lupin. Lily Lupin.” I reply, then go back to my book. I was at the part Percy challenged Ares, Greek god of War to a battle.

’So I’ve found Black, and Evans. But where’s Potter?’ I wondered. Almost on cue, the leather girl spoke.

”I’m Alia Potter.” She said. I’d found who Remus told me to. Now what? I finished Percy Jackson and pulled out my other book. I turned pale. The others spoke happily as I read my book, turning pale and having tears form in my eyes.

”You okay, Lily?” Alia asked.

”Y-yeah, I guess.” I said, wiping away tears. They all stared at me, worried, clearly. “Guys stop staring at me! I’m fine, just, a depressing book!” I said, and it wasn’t a lie, my book was very depressing, for me. I don’t know if it would be for others. I continued reading, each word making me paler and tears form faster. 

We later arrived at Hogwarts, Alex, Alexia, and Alia we’re taking happily and I put my book away, regaining some color in my face. I feel a tear trickle down my cheek and I wipe it away, noticing Alex’s concerned face.

After dinner, I’d talk to Dumbledore to figure out what would happen to me once a month. Alex, Alia, Alexia and I got into a boat and saw the castle of Hogwarts.


	7. The sorting hat

Alia Pov

Once they had arrived at the castle, they climbed out of the boat and headed toward the castle entrance. Once they got there, they saw an old hat, covered in patches sitting on a stool.

After being told what to do, people started to get called onto the platform one by one.

And one by one, The hat called out their houses.

" Potter, Alia!" McGonagall called her name. She climbed onto the stool and put on the hat and waited.

After a moment, It called out,

'Ravenclaw!' I got up and walked down to the Ravenclaw table.

"Lupin, Lily!" 

" Gryffindor!"

"Evans, Alexia!"

" Ravenclaw!"

" Black, Alex"


	8. sorting problems

Alex Pov

"Black, Alex!"

I must have sat there for around half a minute before a tiny voice inside my mind asked,

" complicated, are you?"

"I-I guess?" i replied.

"Too loyal to be a ravenclaw, Not Traditional enough to be a Slytherin, Not kind enough to be a Hufflepuff." It said.

" wow, thanks for commenting on my mental health" I snarked.

"Gryffindor!" It yelled, this time out loud.

I could feel the glares on my back from the slytherin table, but tears had already started to form in my eyes.  
How was I going to survive the summer? 

Then I thought back to the letter

I wonder if hes replied yet...

Ill check after dinner is over.

I took a seat at the Gryffindor table, waiting untill it was over.

After Dumbledore, the Headmaster finished his speech, food appeared on the table. And I mean A LOT of food. I was sitting next to Lily, who looked uncertainly at her book. 

”So, what’s that book?” I asked her.

”It’s nothing, really.” She replied.

”What’s it called?” I ask.

”It doesn’t have a title. It’s just a book you have to read if you’re a...... you know, Never mind.” She replied. I looked at the cover and as she said, there were no words.

”Alright! Students, follow your prefects to your common room!” Dumbledore said.

”You coming, Lily?” I asked.

”I gotta talk to Dumbledore, you go up. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said and she went to the staff table.

I later found myself in the boys dormitory, first year section. I collapsed onto my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Lily’s POV

I walked up to the staff table after telling Alex to go to the common room without me.

”Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore? Can I talk to you? It’s urgent that we talk before the full moon.” I say to Dumbledore.

”Of course, Miss Lupin.” He replies.

”I am a Werewolf, and Where should I go during the full moon?” I ask him.

”Allow me to show you where your brother went during his transformations.” He says.

I follow him to a large tree.

”Touch this root with your wand and the willow is petrified for a short while.” Dumbledore says.

I do what he tells me to.

”Now, follow this tunnel until you see an opening. That will lead you to a shack.” He says. “I will allow you to explore the tunnels here as long as you wish, tonight.” 

”Thank you, Professor!” I say. I enter the tunnel and I eventually come out into a shack. I saw claw marks on all that was inside, and some blood trails.

I knew Remus was here. I started crying. Remus was most likely injured here, due to the blood trails. I clutched the book on werewolves and within about ten minutes its cover was extremely wet from tears. I shrieked and was sure at least Gryffindor tower heard it. 

I leaned on a wall, and hugged the book, that’s cover was coming apart. I sat the book down onto the floor and waited until it was dry to pick it up. During the wait I looked around, finding a mattress with holes in it and broken chairs, and so much more furniture in ruins. I thought of Remus, Alone during transformations. 

He was in the middle of fourth year when I got attacked. I was only 4, like he was. Fenrir Greyback attacked both of us, but he waited 10 years to get me. I thought of Remus in this shack, tearing everything. I cried even harder at that and ended up crying all night.


	10. Chapter 10

Alexia’s POV

I walked out of the great hall, Alia following, then I saw Alex walking alone.

”Alex, where’s Lily?” I ask him. He points towards the staff table where Lily and Dumbledore are talking.

”I don’t know what’s so important that is has to be done Now, but the way she told me sounded like it was urgent. Like there was a time frame.” He replied. “Oh crap! I gotta catch up to the prefect! Cya later!” And he was off.

”Should we, eavesdrop?” Alia asked. “She looked depressed on the train, she looks the same now. Look at her, I’m worried about her.” But when she said that, Lily and Dumbledore were gone.

”We already are behind. We don’t know where the prefect is so we should go up there.” I replied. Alia nodded and we walked up some stairs and we eventually found the prefect.

”Boys dormitories on the left. Girls on the right.” He said. Alia and I went up the Right stairs and found the first year room. We entered and found our beds. Then I collapsed onto my bed, then I heard a shriek. It was distant, but I still heard it.

”What was that?” Alia asked me. 

”It sounds like Lily.” I reply. “But she’s in Gryffindor tower. That sounds like it’s from outside.”

”So you think Lily’s our past curfew?”

”Where was she going with Dumbledore? They must’ve gone outside.”

”Let’s ask her at potions tomorrow. That’s with Gryffindors.” 

I nod and drift into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, This is just reposted onto here so more people can get to it, ( and yes, I am one of the og authors. there are two but she doesnt have an ao3 acc) the original one is here and it has more chapters published because it takes awhile to upload the published chaps onto here. heres the link: https://www.quotev.com/story/12532494/Siblings-marauders-era

Alia’s Pov

I woke up with a start, trying to calm myself down from a dream I’d just had. I was drenched in a cold sweat. I thought of Lily’s horrified shriek from last night. Sad and Terrified, and definitely Lily’s, that was the worst part. It was Lily. 

I woke up Alexia and we got dressed in our robes, discussing possible causes for Lily’s shriek.

After breakfast was Potions, with Gryffindor.

Alexia and I sat down at a table. Alex soon joined us.

”Isn’t Lily coming?” Alexia asked him.

”Apparently she didn’t get any sleep. She’s gone to, Hogsmead I think.” He replied.

”How come she gets to go to Hogsmead! We aren’t supposed to until third year!” I complained.

”She must’ve snuck in!” Alexia replies. Then we heard Slughorn, the Potions Master, clear his throat.

”Hello, class. I am Professor Slughorn. I don’t know all your names, so please just tell me When you’re called on.” He said. We all nod. “Now, who knows what the Sleeping Potion is called?” I raised my hand. “Yes, Miss,”

”Potter.” I reply.

”Miss Potter?”

”Sleeping Draught is its common name, but its actually called the Draght of Living Death.”

”Take 10 points to Ravenclaw, Miss Potter.” Slughorn said. ”I want you all to brew a simple Herbicide Potion. For the rest of class, work with everyone at your table.” 

Alex, Alexia and I all opened our books and Began to brew. As we did this, we talked about Lily’s shriek.

”When I asked her, she just walked up to the girls dormitory. I can’t go up there, cus' I value my legs . When I saw her this morning, her face was stained with tears.” Alex said.

Slughorn walked over.

”How’s it going over here?” He asked.

”Good.” Alexia replied.

”Good, good.” Slughorn said And he walked away.

”So where was she last night?” I asked Alex.

”She wouldn’t say. She only said she was going to Hogsmead today. Dumbledore’s orders or something.” He replied.

”Dumbledore’s orders to send a First-Year into Hogsmead? Doesn’t sound right.” Alexia said. Then an owl that was pure black flew into the classroom and dropped a Letter on our desk.

”That’s Lily’s owl!” Alex said, tearing open the letter. When Alex passed it to me I read it.

Dear Alex, Alia, and Alexia,

I am informing you that I am fine and am in the Great Hall now. I will be until after Lunch on Dumbledore’s orders. I am not in trouble with Dumbledore so don’t fret about that.

If you heard a shriek last night that was nothing you should be concerned with. So don’t worry about that either.

I'll wait for you at lunch.

-Lily Lupin

Why did she shriek if it wasn’t anything to be concerned about? I had no Idea and we were still talking about it.

After all of Alexia and My classes we went to the Gryffindor table and Immediately saw Alex and Lily.

”Lily, you sure you’re okay? Everything with last night and Dumbledore?” Alexia asked her as we sat across them.

”Everything’s fine. Family issues, that’s all.” She replied, but I knew she wasn’t saying everything. I ignored it.

We went onto all our afternoon classes after Lunch and luckily no owl invasions.

Nice and Suspicious first day!


	12. Chapter 12

TW: Self harm reference,suicide attempt mention. wash your fucking hands, you effin' heathens <3

Alex pov

After the mess I called my life, aka the first day, I woke up to the sound of the other boys snoring loudly. huh. no wonder i slept horribly.

A sharp pain shot up my arm. shit. I thought to myself. I pulled up my hoodie sleeve and glanced down at my arm, where scars were lined up and down it. These ones were self inflicted, but one of them, one of the uh, more recent, ones had reopened slightly, which was the cause of all the pain. I reached for the box under the bed, taking a smaller box out of its contents, carefully, as not to make any noise. I headed into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. Sitting down on the counter, i pulled the lid of the tin box, where sat the parts of a muggle first aid kit. 

It was around 5:00 when I finally emerged from the bathroom, because how was i supposed know how to open a muggle first aid kit? I didn't know it opened like that! 

I woke up for the second time at 7:15 and fell out out of bed. I got up, put on the uniform and threw on an old leather jacket, one I had stolen from Sirius back when he was still living at home. To top off the look, I put on my black beanie, the only thing from my old wardrobe other than the jacket that i could wear with the uniform. I threw on my robes and headed down to the common room, where hopefully my friends would be.

I stepped down the spiral staircase and looked over the common room. I glanced to the corner where they were sitting, and moved over to them and sat down next to Lily.

" Oh!" she exclaimed," we didnt think you'd be awake this early." 

" nah, its fine, just tired..." I replied.

A few minutes later, we headed down stairs for breakfast.


	13. Chapter 13

Lily’s POV

It is the first night that I’d be changing in the shack. I was sitting in the common room around 7:15 am when Alex came down

”Oh, I didn’t expect you to be up this early!” I said.

“Nah, it’s fine, I’m just tired.” Alex replied.

We head down to breakfast, I didn’t have much of an Apatite, so I left early to go to Hogsmead.

”Where are you going?” Alex asked when I got up.

”Just to my family, Remus got a cold.” I lied.

”Oh, I hope he gets better!” Alex replies. “When will you be back?” 

”Next week probably. The teachers are sending my homework.” I reply. I grab my book on my kind and run out of the great hall, after telling Alia and Alexia where I’d supposedly be going for the week.

I ran to the hospital wing first, to pick up my potion that I’d drink before transforming.

”Remember, take it an Hour before midnight.” Madam Pomfrey said.

”I know, Madam Pomfrey. Thank you!” I reply. Next stop, the shrieking shack. I run up to the willow, tap my wand to the root, and enter the tunnel system. I get to the shack and cry, thinking of Remus’ transformation. How would it go for him? Or worse, How would it go for me?

I read the whole day, feeling sick. One of the many Werewolf symptoms I get. I wipe tears from my eyes and I found Ember holding a letter from, Alexia, Alia, And Alex.

Dear Lily,

We hope Remus gets better soon. We hope it’s not contagious so it spreads to you, as well. We thought you’d want your journal because you’re seen with it a lot, so we sent it with the letter.

Hope you come back soon!

-Alia Potter, Alexia Evans, and Alex Black

After finishing the letter I grab a piece of parchment and begin writing a reply.

Dear Alex, Alexia, and Alia,

Thanks for bringing my juornal! I forgot to pack that! I also hope Remus gets better soon, so thanks for that as well!

I’ll write as much as I can.

-Lily Lupin

I Finish and realize the time, glancing at my watch, it was 11:00pm. I uncap the bottle and drink the potion in one gulp. I sent off the owl and focused on hiding my things. I shoved them onto a really tall shelf and moved anything that might help me get up there away.

An your later I transformed, Howling in pain, and I fall into unconsciousness for my sane part of my brain, the insane part takes over.

The last things I heard were screams from the castle’s direction. My howling was scaring the others.


	14. Chapter 14

Alexia’s POV

I heard nothing from Lily since breakfast. She told us her brother was sick and ran towards the hospital wing. Why was she going to the hospital wing if her brother was in the Muggle world?

”Why’d she go to the hospital wing? Isn’t her brother in the Muggle world?” I asked Alia.

”Maybe she’s taking some medicine for him with her.” Alia shrugged. This was getting really suspicious. I mean, the shriek on day one and now this? This was getting strange. 

”I don’t think so, should I follow her?” I asked.

”I don’t see why, but I guess.” Alia replied.

I ran out of the great hall and went to the hospital wing. There I saw Madam Pomfrey getting some type of potion and handing it to Lily.

”Remember, take it an hour before midnight.” Madam Pomfrey said.

”I know, Thank you!” Lily replied and she ran in my direction. I ran away back to the Great Hall. Luckily she didn’t see me. I told Alia what happened.

”Should we tell Alex?” She asked once I finished.

”Yeah, but don’t let Lily know we know this.” I replied.


	15. Chapter 15

Alia’s pov

After day one of Lily’s absence Alex, Alexia and I decided to investigate because Madam Pomfrey said that Lily would take a potion the previous night. Lily said she was going to visit her brother who was ill. Lily was lying and we were gonna get to the bottom of it.

We asked around to see if anyone saw her, but nobody did. We decided to go to the hospital wing.

”Madam Pomfrey!” I say as we enter.

”Yes, Miss Potter, Miss Evans, and Mr. Black?” She asked.

”Do you know where Lily is?” Alex asks.

”Lily Lupin.” Alexia adds.

”No, uh, I don’t, didn’t she go check up on Remus Lupin, her brother for the week?” She replied, and I thought I saw worry for a moment, but she looked back to a patient.

We left deep in conversation.

”Why would even Madam Pomfrey lie to us?” I asked.

”I don’t know.” Alex replied.

”Wait, have you seen Lily’s scar, the one on her eye?” Alexia asks.

”Yes, but what’s that got to do with Madam Pomfrey lying to us?” I ask.

”Let’s head to the Library! I think I know what’s going on!” Alexia bolts to the Library, Alex and I following.

”You Ravenclaws and the Library!” Alex moaned, but followed.

”Here! A book on werewolves!”

”What’s this got to do with Lily?” I ask her.

”There! Right there! Look! All werewolves have a scar on their body from another werewolf that scratched them so they became a werewolf!” Alexia explained, showing us the book. “Lily must be a werewolf!” I gasped at that.

”I think Lily would want to tell us when she felt ready, we shouldn’t mention it.” I suggested. 

We went our separate ways into our dorms.


	16. Chapter 16

T.W. Bullying, Queerphobia

(A.N.: you always know its gonna be a fun chapter when Its my pov and it starts with tw! have fun and be safe you heathens! Also, I uploaded some stuff with Lils on youtube! Her acc is Lily Carr And mine is Alex .exehascrashed)

Alex POV

I woke up at around 6:00, and pulled out my trunk from under my bed. I cracked it open, and pulled out a sketchbook from some muggle brand.

I opened it to the next empty page, and started sketching. After an half hour, I headed down to the common room and waited until lily came down, then I remembered that she wasn't there, so I went down to the library to study, because Slughorn already assigned a. FUCKING. ESSAY. IN.THE.FIRST.WEEK. So I needed to study.

I treaded down the halls and finally found it, and found the book I needed and sat down at a table.

After another hour of studying and writing the essay, I headed off to the dining hall, barley able to finish a piece of toast. I grabbed Alexia and alia.

" We're gonna be late to class! I thought Ravenclaws cared about that kinda thing!" I said, dragging them with me down the hall.

" And we thought Gryffindors didn't care about that stuff!" Alia replied, walking next to me and Alexia now.

" Normally I wouldn't! but lily should be in class soon, so I want to know when she gets back!" I said, slightly miffed. We headed into the class room, where there was, thankfully, no Slughorn. 

But sadly, There were some Ravenclaws, who were staring at me from the moment I walked in the room.

One of them, Mary, I think? No, it was Maria, started to whisper to her friend, staring at me. I looked back at her, catching her eye for a second. I could only hope she was as scared of my death stare as everyone else was. 

I took a seat in the corner at the back of the class, hoping they wouldn't follow me, but surprise, surprise, they both took the seats right next to me.

" Hows life being a f*g?" Maria asked bitterly. The girl next to her laughed. 

" How do you you even be that freaky?" The girl, Hailey, asked resentfully.

" Do you two ever shut up!?" I yelled, livid.

" Alex, come on come sit over here with us.." Alia said, motioning to the chair next to her and Alexia.

I muttered a thank you, and took the seat.

The rest of the day wasn't much better. They kept taunting me, In and out of class. It got so insufferable I didn't even go to lunch, returning to the library instead. A couple minutes later, Alia and Alexia came down as well, after sneaking into the kitchens so they could eat down there with me.

" sorry, guys.." I said, hoping they didn't hate me for the incident.

" dude, Its okay. One of the Hufflepuff 7th years told us how to get into the kitchen and gave us a cloak of invisibility to sneak in there. Speaking of which, I’ll need to return it...” Alia said reassuringly.

”thanks” I said.


	17. Chapter 17

Alias POV 

Around lunch time, I tried to fine the 7th year who given me the cloak, hoping to return it. I found her In the hallway, just off the great hall.

" Hey!" I said, trying to get her attention.

"yeah?" she said, turning around to meet my gaze.

" I just wanted to return the- the thing you gave us?" I said, hoping no one could hear.

" Oh, just keep it. I wont need it soon. Plus, you and your friends will probably need it for all the shenanagins."

" really? just giving us something like that?" I asked, wondering what the catch was.

" eh, I owed James for a bet a couple years ago, so as long as you tell him you're gonna beat up a pureblood slytherin, and he'll be happy." she said, smiling.

" Thanks!" I said, barely being able to process what just happened before getting shoo'd off to the dining hall.

I rushed to the table, telling the others about what happened while eating a baguette that was taller than I was. ( I finished it in 2 minutes.)


	18. Chapter 18

Alexias pov

I ran down the corridor, trying to catch up to Alia and Alex to tell them about the cloak. 

”Alia! Wait up, Padfoot!!” I called. Alex, Lily and I have taken it upon ourselves to give each other nicknames, like our brothers. Lily was Moony, like Remus, Alia was Prongs, like James, Alex was Padfoot, like Sirius. And I was Baguette, since I likes baguettes and my sister didn’t have a nickname.

”Okay, Alexia.” He replied.

”The Hufflepuff that gave me the cloak, she said I could keep it! I’d have more uses for it than her!” She said excitedly.

”Nice!” I replied. “Oh, we gotta get to DADA!!” Then we ran towards Professor Quirrell’s classroom.

After morning classes, I got to the dining hall, where Lily's large snowy owl, Owlberta, sat between Alex and Alia had saved me a seat. Once I sat down, it fluttered onto my shoulder, and nuzzled its head into my neck to fall asleep. I carefully untied the letter from its leg, just when another owl, this time a tiny barn owl, landed on top of my baguette.

" Freefall! get off the baguette!"Alia cried out, presumably at the owl, who got off my baguette and onto Alias outstretched hand and we both opened our letters, my own reading:

Dear Alexia,

James just told me what happened. And by the time you get this, if your freinds are anything like their brothers, they probably already hexed someone with it. Did they already give you a nickname? is it as weird theirs?

Stay in touch,

Lily Evans

I folded the letter back up, and slid it into my bag with my books.

After we both finished reading our letters, another owl swept in, and Alex's face went dark.

" I-I..." He stuttered, obviously terrified.

I looked at the letter in his hands.

It was a howler.

" what did you do? its only been a month!" I said, jokingly.

Alex stretched the howler as far away from his face as possible, and opened it.


	19. Chapter 19

Alex pov

TW: deadnames, mention of blood and abuse by parents.

I held it out in front of me, looking away, and opened it.

"*deadname* HOW DARE YOU! I RAISED YOU TO BE A BLACK! NOT SOME IDIOTIC DISGRACE! FIND A NEW HOME! YOU WILL NEVER BE WELCOME HERE AGAIN! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE A DISGRACE!" My mothers voice boomed throughout the dining hall.

There was a slight pause as the murmur of words spread across the room.

" what a weird nickname...."

" what did he even do?..."

" poor kid..."

"Hah! had it coming to him!"

That last one came from the Ravenclaw table, and though I didn't see who from, I had my ideas.

After Breakfast, Alia and Alexia and I had to go to different classes, so I headed alone through the halls, keeping my head low.

I walked through the doorway, looking around. A certain brown haired girl caught my eye

" Moony?" I asked, and she turned around to face me.

" yeah?" Lily said, blood seeping through her shirt at the arm. I rushed over to her, thoughts drifting past my mind.

'did her parents do this? did she do it to herself?' I thought.

" what happened?" I asked, a note of worry in my voice.


	20. Chapter 20

Lily’s PoV

“What happened?” Alex asked, worry clear in his voice.

I thought up a lie. “Oh, this is just some scars I got while visiting Remus, we were just walking in the woods and this happened.” 

”Oh, ok....” He replied. I didn’t think he was entirely convinced.

”Anyways, uh, I heard the howler. Only in parts, because of the distance, but I’m sorry you got disowned.” I said, changing the subject, 

”Nah, my whole family except Sirius was stupid anyway. I’m glad I’ve been disowned, even if I have to move.” He said, a sound of disgust in his voice at the mention of his family.

After that, everyone came in. McGonacgall came in and forced me out of the class, because my scars were a ‘disruption’. So I walked out.

I walked around the school, avoiding the hospital wing and exits, I really didn’t wanna go to those places at the moment, exits because I was outside during my transformation, and hospital wing because I wanted to disobey McGonagall.

I walked down the hall, hoping to find a place to clear my head.

" What are you doing out of class!" I turned around to see Filch sneering at me.

" I-I got lost going to the hospital wing..." I said, trying to get out of a detention.

" Very well. its around that corner, five doors to the left." He said, dissapointed.

With a quick 'thank you', I headed down the hallway and waited around the corner untill he left.


	21. Chapter 21

Lily’s PoV

“What happened?” Alex asked, worry clear in his voice.

I thought up a lie. “Oh, this is just some scars I got while visiting Remus, we were just walking in the woods and this happened.” 

”Oh, ok....” He replied. I didn’t think he was entirely convinced.

”Anyways, uh, I heard the howler. Only in parts, because of the distance, but I’m sorry you got disowned.” I said, changing the subject, 

”Nah, my whole family except Sirius was stupid anyway. I’m glad I’ve been disowned, even if I have to move.” He said, a sound of disgust in his voice at the mention of his family.

After that, everyone came in. McGonacgall came in and forced me out of the class, because my scars were a ‘disruption’. So I walked out.

I walked around the school, avoiding the hospital wing and exits, I really didn’t wanna go to those places at the moment, exits because I was outside during my transformation, and hospital wing because I wanted to disobey McGonagall.

I walked down the hall, hoping to find a place to clear my head.

" What are you doing out of class!" I turned around to see Filch sneering at me.

" I-I got lost going to the hospital wing..." I said, trying to get out of a detention.

" Very well. its around that corner, five doors to the left." He said, dissapointed.

With a quick 'thank you', I headed down the hallway and waited around the corner untill he left.


	22. Chapter 22

Alexia pov

TW: drinking, mention of like, wizarding weed???????

Alia pulled me out of bed, which shouldn't be possible, given how small she is.

" hey! Baguette get up! " she yelled "were gonna be late to breakfast!" At that, I stood up, got dressed, and dashed down to the common room, where a clock on the wall read 2:06 

AM. Im going to kill her.

Alia came down the stairs a lot more quietly then I did.

" be quiet, will you? I only got you up because we need to go meet up with Alex and lily, remember?" She said, gesturing to the the cloak of invisibility she held that I hadn't noticed before.Alia threw it over us and led the way. 

"Wait, why are we going to finches office?" I asked.

"Oh, right. We're going to get Alex's sketchbook. filches took it from him cuz' he was doodling in class. So he asked us to get it before we came to the Gryffindor tower." She said.

" alohomora! " she whispered, tapping the lock with her wand. The door opened, and we stepped inside.

While Alia was rummaging through the filing cabinets, I had a look through his book collection

" Should I be scared that I have or have read all the books on this shelf?" I asked Alia.

" Honestly? I don't think we can be friends anymore." She replied.

" shut up!" I said, half laughing, half fake hurt in my voice. 

" found it!" Alia exclaimed, holding a sketchbook. 

I walked over to the cabinet where she found it where a blank peice of paper.

" what's that?"I picked the paper up, wondering why it was in a cabinet labeled " extremely dangerous" ?

" maybe it has a lock?" Alia tapped it with her wand, whispering alohomora. 

Words appeared

' Mr. Potter would like to tell Alia he's proud of her stupid shenanigans but she needs sleep for the crazy Gryffindor party that she should not deffinetly get sneaked into.

Mr. Padfoot would like to reiterate that last point.

Mr. Moony would like to tell Alia not to be an Idiot.

Mr. Wormtail would like to tell Alia that she should be sleeping.


	23. Chapter 23

Alia pov

I walked down the hall carefully, trying to remember the way to the Gryffindor tower. I grabbed Alexia and went towards the mysterious door that had popped up. We stepped inside, greeted by another door in a blank room with white walls and a tiled floor. 

"Come on, this is the way Alexia" I wispered to her. 

" how do you know that?" She hissed.

" I... don't know. Just a gut feeling, I guess. " I told her.

" ...okay, I'll trust you." She sighed.

I went through the door, and alexia followed suit. Once we were both through, the door immediately disappearing. Weird... I looked around, and realized that we had popped out right next to the Gryffindor tower. Well, that makes things easier. Alexia told the lady in the portrait the password lily had given us. 

We entered into the common room, where Alex was hunched over a book, while lily was lecturing him on the dangers of eating three watermelons in a day.

"Hello?"I asked. Lily jumped a bit and punched Alex in the shoulder.

"Oh! Your finally here!" Alex said. We should get going." He and Lily got up.

I handed him the sketchbook and told them about the map.

" so our siblings made it?" Alex asked " maybe I can send Sirius a letter about it..." 

" okay... lets just hang out now. Im to tired to thinnnnnnk" I complained.

" fine ya doofus. Hand me some chocolate, and let me tell a story...


End file.
